User blog:Onak/Free Aim Arakaki Part 1
The Worst, Most Despair Inducing Event in the History of Mankind - an extraordinary form of social unrest, which quickly culminated into uncontrolled, meaningless chaos, violence, and death. It all began at Hope's Peak Academy, where I was a student. Hope's Peak Academy... It is a super-exclusive academy, officially recognized by the government, aspiring to gather and cultivate high school students excelling in their respective academic fields. People say that graduating this school leads to certain success in life. A school with several hundred years of history, legendary for sending its top students into leading roles in every professional field time after time. Its stated goal is to raise this nation's "hope" that will bear the country's future on their shoulders. Some people call it the "Academy of Hope". There are two qualifications to be accepted as a student: "You must be currently enrolled at a high school", and "You must excel at your field of expertise". The school doesn't advertise for new students. To be accepted one must be scouted and invited by the school itself. I'm Manami Arakaki. I was accepted into Hope's Peak as the "Super High School Level Blogger". I had a great time at Hope's Peak. I made friends, and probably grew a bit as a person... but then, that one incident happened. No, actually - I think it was several. Either way, I don't really know anything - other than that a whole bunch of stuff piled up and created distrust against Hope's Peak Academy and the government. In the end, the people of Japan - no, the world - destroyed themselves. That's what the Worst, Most Despair Inducing Event in the History of Mankind is. Or at least what I know about it. Not much, in other words. The city where I live is in ruins. People are killing each other everywhere. It's not a matter of man vs. machine, man vs. man of other beliefs, or even man vs. alien. It's everyone vs. everyone. That's what I'm saying, but... deep down, there is a certain group of people behind it. I'm just a high school student, so I don't really know anything about it, but... They're everywhere. I have no idea who they are, but I don't to even look at one. ...even though that's petty difficult since, as I said, they're everywhere. The world I currently live in, is well... ...not what it used to be. ARAKAKI: ... ARAKAKI: It's... safe for now... isn't it...? I was hiding in an abandoned building. Of course, all buildings were abandoned. It was a two-story house. I was hiding on the second floor, in one of the bedrooms. Just about 10 minutes earlier there had been a riot on the street outside. I had kept myself hidden in the house, crossing my fingers that no one would get the idea to spread the riot into the buildings. Luckily, it was a relatively small riot this time - only a few people had died, and no fire had started. Huh. That's unusual. My stomach complained loudly. I groaned. ARAKAKI: Nnnngh....! S-shut up, you... you ungrateful little maggot! You should be thankful that I eat once a day! Not all people can do that, you know! I was still wearing my Hope's Peak uniform, where I had stuffed whatever food I could loot from vending machines. A sudden sound by the door. I was quickly on my feet, holding a wooden bat I had picked up earlier. ARAKAKI: ... That was it. I was gonna die. I was gonna be killed and tossed aside, just another victim of despair, one of the masses, rotting away, becoming food for worms, and then ultimately being reborn as one... ARAKAKI: No!! I can't live underground!!! ???: ....eh? T-that voice... that tone of hopelessness and disgust in mankind... I knew the owner of the voice, and it was coming from the hallway outside the bedroom. They stepped into the room, where light from outside lit up their face. ARAKAKI: Y-you!! ???: Arakaki-chan! The red-headed girl ran over and caught me in her grip. Her arms were locked around me, and she was making the most annoying sound ever - the one of crying. Her name was Gina Ban, and she was my best friend. We were classmates at Hope's Peak Academy - Ban enrolling as the Super High School Level Violinist. BAN: I-I... I saw someone who looked like you run into this b-building, but... I never thought i-it would actually be you...! ARAKAKI: K-kkrkhh...! Y-yeah, yeah! R-right, right! N-now, p-please stop touching me...! That's what I said, but deep down, I was relieved. She was my best friend, after all - to find each other in this chaos was nothing but a miracle. I looked up at the cieling and sighed. As Ban cried out, I studied a small hole. It was a ruined building, so it wasn't that unusual, but... something about that darkness bothered me... almost as if- *CRASH* *CRUMBLE* BAN: Eek! The hole gave up to the weight from above, and something - no, someone - came crashing down along with a bunch of rubble, leaving a hole large enough for a grown man. As the dust settled, the shape of a human struggling to stand up became visible. It was a boy. His hair was black, and his skin dark. He was wearing a yellow hoodie, black gloves, and black boots. Ban and I stared at him, frozen in the same hugging pose as earlier. ARAKAKI: ... BAN: ... ???:... ARAKAKI: ...who the hell are you? ???: ...feel free to start undressing each other, de gozaru. ARAKAKI: ... ???: A-aaah! Please put down that bat, de gozaru! ARAKAKI: Who. The hell. Are. You. The boy struck a pose with a sudden proud expression. ???: Ufufufu! You are gazing upon the one and only Hanzo! Yes, that Hanzo - The One Ninja, Hanzo of the Wind, Super Duper Hanzo, Space Hanzo, Hanzo of the Hidden Panties, and so on, de gozaru! ...no, b-but seriously, please put that down, de gozaru. ARAKAKI: What do you want, kid? The boy started shouting. HANZO: "Kid"?!? I'm a high school student! I'm wearing the Hope's Peak uniform, see? BAN: Ehr... no, not... really... you're wearing a hoodie over it... HANZO: I'm still wearing the pants that come with the boys uniform, de gozaru! ARAKAKI: S-shut up, or they'll find us! The boy struck another pose. HANZO: Worry not! Nin-nin! The Super High School Level Ninja is here! Hanzo walked towards us, about to say something, when- HANZO: Hngkuuh! ARAKAKI: Ah. He tripped. He had fallen forwards, and his face was now planted on the floor. He lay there quiet. BAN: Ehr... are you okay...? HANZO: Faceplant no Juts- AAAAAH STOP STEPPING ON ME PLEASE STOOOOOP..!!!! BAN: A-Arakaki-chan!! I let Hanzo escape my deadly heel, and spit on the floor as he slowly stood up. ARAKAKI: I told you to shut up! We'll be found at this rate! Besides, what kind of lame name is "Hanzo"? and "Super High School Level Ninja"?!? Hanzo grimaced. HANZO: Well, it's formally "Super High School Ninja Expert"... but Ninja sounds way cooler right? Right? ARAKAKI: Drop dead. BAN: Ehr... so... your name, Hanzo-kun? HANZO: Mmm... It is a sad truth, but you have to believe it! I am... Hanzo struck another pose. HANZO: Not japanese! No one would be able to guess it! ARAKAKI: Just die!! HANZO: Mmm, but... I don't really like my name... so people just cal me "Hanzo". BAN: I-I see... could you, ehr, tell us just once, Hanzo-kun? HANZO: Hmmm... for such a beauty... sure! I'm Tumentuafankh Smot Elkhosht! Egypt-born and bred! ARAKAKI: Tunisi... what? HANZO: See? "Hanzo" is way better! BAN: It's a nice name though! ...oh, I'm Gina Ban, the Super High School Level- HANZO: Yes, yes! I know, I know! I know of all interesting people at Hope's Peak! Super High School Level Violinist, de gozaru! ...no idea who that old lady is, though. ARAKAKI: It's Manami Arakaki, Super High School Level Blogger - Tumentuafankh. HANZO: Hey! You remembered my name after all, de gozaru! My stomach complained again. ARAKAKI: ... HANZO: Oooh, is it dinner time? What will we eat, de gozaru? ARAKAKI: Roasted Smot. HANZO: You forgot to use "Hanzo". BAN: Ehr... well, why don't we eat something? We could talk more while eating... HANZO: Hmm... but I have nay food, de gozaru! BAN: Ah, I have some saved, actually! ARAKAKI: Good for you, Elkhosht. HANZO: You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Category:Blog posts